Resistive memory elements often referred to as memristors are devices that may be programmed to different resistive states by applying electrical voltage or currents to the memristors. After programming, the state of the memristors may be read. The state of the memristors remains stable long enough to regard the device as non-volatile. A number of memristors may be included within a crossbar array in which a number of column lines intersect with a number of row lines, the memristors being located at the intersection of a column line and a row line.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.